


third time's the charm

by Blownwish



Series: please please please let me get what I want this time [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pliroy, Porn, Spanking, aggressive top jj, one sided vituurio, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: He had a crush, a secret and a true love.





	third time's the charm

He's like poetry on a motorcycle, all old school cool and sex in a leather jacket, and he's in love with _Yuri_. It's been obvious ever since they met in Barcelona, and it's obvious now, as he pulls up to the curb and pulls off those Raybans and hesitates just before he says his name:

 _Yur-r-ri_.

He feels like he rules the world when he climbs on and he takes him. Otabek rides through St Petersburg, down Prospekt Avenue, Ploshchad Square, and Ulitsa Street, like a conquering hero. Yuri hugs him, tight. _His conquering hero._

“Where else do you want to go, today?” His voice rumbles with the engine.

Yuri presses his face against the black leather. “Anywhere.” Everywhere. Let the world see. Let them all know: Otabek is here and Otabek is with him. Let them imagine him bending Yuri over the handlebars and fucking him out. Let them picture his hands all over Yuri’s body.

He shivers as he imagines these things, because when they trudge back up to Lilia’s apartment, Otabek is going to sit on his tiger print bedspread, and give him a couple of quick pecks on the mouth until he has to push Yuri off his lap. He is obviously _in love_ with Yuri, and that's wonderful and everything. And that's a problem.

“I want to cherish you,” he told him the first time. “I won't be ashamed when I make love to you.”

Fucking hell! Yuri wanted to shove the contents of every Rot Front chocolate package hoarded under his bed frame into his face and scream. But he didn't. “Look,” he took a deep breath and tried logic. “I want to, you want to, and who cares what everyone else thinks?”

Otabek just laughed at that. “You know what I mean.” Their foreheads touched and he traced the line of Yuri's lips. “This is not over, Yura. It's just starting, okay?”

Just starting.

“Why are you laughing?”

He wiped a tear away. “Nothing, it's nothing.”

++

JJ Leroy was balls deep in Yuri within a matter of hours after winning Skate Canada. All it took was returning a little eye fucking and a knock on a hotel room door. He was all bravado at first. _Come for a taste of the King?_ and, _Wanna sit that pretty little rump down on my bed?_

But when Yuri passed Mr King Jackass during his babblefest, when he slipped out of his clothes, when he sat on that awful floral bedspread, tossed back his hair and asked, “Are you going to fuck me or not?” the smug asshole who fucked up his win was gone. This shy, stammering, blushing virginal manchild took his place. Yuri had to grab his hand and put it on his dick. JJ just stood there, blinking like he never saw a dick before and didn't know what to do with it. “You have to move your hand, stupid.”

Yuri had to give him a lapdance and a lot of beer. A lot of beer. “ _Crisse!_ Plisetsky,” JJ gasped when the fifth Molson was pushed to his mouth. As Yuri ground his ass up and down his crotch. As his hands, which Yuri had firmly placed on his ass, squeezed just a little. “What are you doing to me?”

“Don't be such a bitch, JJ.” Yuri rocked his hips, side to side and -

“All right - _I won't_.” It was like flipping a switch. There was nothing shy about the way he was suddenly grabbing his ass and standing up and dropping Yuri on the bed - and oh, fuck! He was crawling on top of him, and _the way he was looking at him!_ “Is this what you wanted?”

Yes, yes it was. Yuri shivered. He wanted this. He needed this. He wasn't a little boy and he was done with junior levels handjobs in the locker rooms. He was ready to grow the fuck up and what he needed was someone big, someone willing, and someone ready to fuck him like he _should've been fucked -_ “Y-y-yeah.”

“You really riled me up. You know that, Plisetsky?” JJ grabbed his hair - and licked his fucking neck. What happened next destroyed an innocence Yuri didn't even know he had. JJ found the lube Yuri had grabbed out of his pocket and dribbled it all over and his fingers - oh oh oh fuck - Yuri nearly tore the stitching off that cheesy bedspread. JJ growled when he whined and just kept jamming his finger in harder, faster, watching Yuri's face with this insane, hungry look. He kept looking at him that way when he finally tore off his pants and flipped him over. JJ leaned over and whispered in his ear. “What is it about you that makes me like this?”

Yuri didn't know and at the moment he gave no fucks, because JJ was spreading his cheeks and pressing himself up against him and _oh, fuck!_

_Oh, fuck!_

Yuri knew no one would know. He hoped no one would know. He didn't want anyone to imagine JJ pulling at his hair like he did. Ramming into him like he did. Or Yuri moaning into the pillow as he came in big, sloppy spurts all over the roses on the bedspread.

When it was all over, when JJ snarled one last time and jammed himself so far up inside Yuri, when he rolled off of him and left Yuri to lay in his own mess, when he got up, Yuri said: “This is just between you and me.”

JJ had his back turned when they were done. He nodded, then rolled his neck, never looking back as he shut the door to the bathroom and started a shower.

Yuri just put his clothes back on and walked out the door. Funny how they still fit.

++

They are kissing under the foyer outside the apartment, again. Otabek’s arm is hanging over his shoulder and his hand isn't even touching his back. His lips barely touch Yuri’s, as if he was fragile. Yuri wonders if his Angels are getting a good angle. It's okay if they don’t. The kissing is getting better. At least he's not pulling away after two or three pecks. But he pulls back when Yuri opens his mouth.

Yuri tugs at his jacket. “Please?”

Otabek is afraid of getting turned on. Yuri can tell by the way he shifts his body away every time Yuri rubs against him. It's like he thinks there's a magic spell that requires time to brew around them. And maybe it does, but Yuri already knows he wants Otabek, and he wants to make all the twitter speculation real.

“We are in public.” Otabek doesn't really like this kind of thing. He keeps his eyes open when they kiss, watching out for any gawkers. Yuri kisses his neck and Otabek tastes like salt taffy. “Yura…”

Yuri frowns. “Don't worry so much? You're my boyfriend. This is normal.”

“But - ” Yuri shuts him up with another kiss on the neck. “Yura - “ He works his way up to his ear. “No, not - “Otabek groans and Yuri smiles. He had no idea he liked being kissed on the neck and ears and he's hell bent on exploiting it. Otabek’s fingers grip his tshirt and it's glorious.

“Yurio?”

Yuri pushes his knee between Otabek’s legs and it's too soon, too far and Otabek gently pries Yuri away and clears his throat. “Katsuki.”

Katsudon is shouldering a nylon shopping  with a celery stalk sticking out. Yuri smirks. He might as well be talking to Viktor right now. “Hey, Piggie. Send the old man my regards.” He tugged Otabek's hand and pulled him upstairs where he would suffer Otabek's questioning looks as they watched bad television in Lilia’s living room.

If he let Yuri have his way, they'd be fucking instead.

++

Rostelecom was supposed to be Yuri's chance to catch is eye and show him what a stupid, stupid mistake he'd made. But Yuri arrived in Moscow on a mission, fuming with the picture of _The Kiss Heard Round the World_ burned in his retinas. He needed something to take the edge off, after seeing his beloved grandfather, and that something was a someone dressed in head to toe obnoxious red and lounging on a stuffed chair in his hotel lobby, as if he was a big cat waiting for his prey.

Yuri nodded toward the escalators and JJ practically jumped up to follow him.

They said nothing as they rode up to Yuri's floor. As JJ stood too close to him while he swiped his key card. As JJ turned him around and pulled all his clothes off. As he backed him into the bed and pushed. As he stared down at him and took off all his own clothes as if the look in his eyes wasn't already naked.

Yuri shivered.

Then he finally said something, after he crawled on top of him and pressed his nose into his hair and took a deep breath as if he was catching his scent. “Been thinking about you, Plisetsky.”

“I get that.”

“Been thinking about your tight little ass.” He bit his ear. His shoulder. His lower lip and he _hissed_ when Yuri reached for his phone when an alert went off.

That _ding_ was only for one person. Yuri gritted his teeth when he saw _them_ , holding hands at Gorky Park, surrounded by snow and bullshit. “Damnit!”

JJ took the phone out of his hands and frowned when he saw. “Huh.”

“Give it back!”

JJ pushed him into the mattress and carefully placed the phone out of reach, on the other side of the night stand. “So I'm a substitute, Plisetsky?”

Yes. No. Yuri groaned. Probably.

He held his chin so he couldn't hide his face in the pillow. “You… you have a talent for egging me on.” He wasn't speaking, he was _growling_. “You - you don't know when you've gone too far.”

“Like you do?” Yuri growled right back. “ _King JJ?_ ” He wasn't just the gloating bastard on the podium. He was also the hungry maniac who ate him alive in Canada; Yuri wouldn't have been surprised if JJ actually salivated all over him.

JJ pulled him up by the hair. “I'm no substitute, Plisetsky.” Then he threw him over his lap. “And you're going to learn that.”

He knew it was coming - something told him it would happen - and he was too shocked to do anything about it when the first snack came down. It stung and Yuri wailed and another came down and he kept wailing and JJ snarled and he kept smacking and pulling his hair and Yuri couldn't _stop wailing_ because - oh, fuck! - he never realized how bad he needed -

His phone buzzed. “Did you want him to do this to you?” _Smack!_ “Spank you?” _Smack!_ “Well, he's not here, baby and I am!” _Smack!_ “Who's spanking you?”

“JJ!” He was breathless, sobbing, and _hard_.

“That's not my name!” He smacks again. “Say my name. Say it loud and say it right.”

_”Jean-Jacques!”_

He rubbed his ass. _Licked his ass_. “Yeah. And who's the one who fucks you, baby?”

“Jean-Jacques.”

He yanked him by the hair and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue deep inside, scratching his back so hard Yuri was positive he was drawing blood. “You make me so - so - “ Yuri was back on the mattress and JJ was kissing him again. Touching him, breaking him when he pushed deep inside. “You make me lose my mind, Plisetsky!”

“Jean-Jacques!” It was the only name he knew in that moment in time. But it didn't stay that way.

Yuri spent hours on his phone after he left.

++

He doesn't mind if Otabek finds out about JJ, but he's never told him, either. He never asks Otabek who he slept with. He wonders how many, if there are any boys, or if he's the first. He likes that idea but he never says so. It’s like he's beginning to believe in Otabek's magic spell and he's becoming superstitious, wondering about certain and specific words which would break it.

Maybe he's falling in love with him, too.

He's noticing little things, not just _cool_ things, but just _things_ about him as he stays in St Petersburg. Otabek is very hygienic, and a neat freak. He always brushes his teeth three times a day, and he folds his shirts like the clerks in department stores do. He washes up his dishes after every use. The bathroom is spotless after he's done using it. He uses his laptop for productivity and reads a physical copy of Popular Mechanics for fun. He sneezes like a girl, holding it in, and holds his breath when he hiccups, which never works. He likes Potya but he dislikes the entire concept of a litterbox and refuses to use the restroom where hers resides. It's strange, getting to know someone one a human level. Special, even.

“So when will you kiss me?” Yuri's legs are draped over his thighs and Lilia has left them alone to watch Monty Python’s Holy Grail, which she has condemned as _goche_. He's like the Bridge Keeper, and this is the first of three questions.

Otabek groans. “Yura! We kiss all the time!”

Wrong answer! He would _so_ get thrown over the bridge. “Open mouth. With tongue. When?” He nudges Otabek’s perfect abs with his knee and it's like poking at a steel wall.

He sighs. “Sometimes I get the feeling you're rushing for all the wrong reasons.” His eyebrow goes up. “I'm waiting for the right one.”

Oh. Yuri asks one more question because Otabek hasn't been flung across the bridge despite the wrong answers. “You really love me, huh?” He never said the word out loud and it was one of those dangerous words.

But Otabek smiles and when he smiles Yuri knows the spell is still working its magic. “I've loved you for a thousand years, Yuri Plisetsky.” He touches his cheek and bites his lip. “Come here?”

He pulls his legs back and leans forward and the light in Otabek’s eyes is so bright and he huffs this little huff as Yuri tilts his head and opens his mouth and then - it's so soft, so slow, like stars turning overhead and the moon climbing across the sky, and they share their breath before they collide, like galaxies, swirling together in infantesimal destruction, as Otabek's tongue touches his, becoming something bigger, something new.

++

They declared war in Barcelona. Yuri stormed the ice and Otabek was his sniper, taking aim and firing as he raised hell on earth. It was gloriously horrifying and Yuri _knew_ Viktor was watching him. Saw him. Finally saw him as something other than an angel, a fairy, a kitten, a _little boy_. He was more than Eros. He was wild, unstoppable Lust. The kind that drove men out of their minds and made them imagine doing things they never dreamt of doing, before.

And when he stepped off the ice, when he pulled Otabek's arm around his shoulders and rolled his eyes at Yakov, he caught Viktor's stare. He sneered right back, right before he pulled Otabek forward and kissed him on the lips for the first time. He hoped Viktor choked when he saw what he was missing.

But when he pulled back he didn't see Viktor. He saw JJ - _King fucking JJ_ \- smiling as he clapped next to his fiancé. He wasn't looking directly at Yuri. No, he was looking straight ahead - at what?

Otabek cleared his throat. “Yuri?”


End file.
